


Timothy McGee, Agent of SHIELD

by cissathebookworm



Category: NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Badass SHIELD Agents, Gen, Tim McGee is a Badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STORY DISCONTINUED.....What happens when the NCIS agents find out that one of their own is actually a SHIELD agent and that SHIELD needs NCIS's help in stopping the evil Doctor Steven Green before he continues on his killing spree of US Marines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

WASHINGTON, D.C., NCIS HEADQUARTERS   
17 NOVEMBER 2013

**11/17/13 (9:05am)**   
**To: tmcgee@secure.stark.net**   
**From: tstark@secure.stark.net**   
**Subject:**

_LOOK OUT FURY SENDING BIRD AND WIDOW_

**11/17/13 (9:08 am)**   
**To: tmcgee@secure.stark.net**   
**From: srogers@secure.stark.net**   
**Subject: Joint Case**

_Hey, Tim, heads up, Fury’s sending Barton and Romanov to bring your team to do a joint case in NYC._

_-Steve_

**11/17/13 (9:10 am)**   
**To: srogers@secure.stark.net**   
**From: tmcgee@secure.stark.net**   
**Subject: RE: Joint Case**

_Thank you for the heads up._   
_-Tim_

**11/17/13 (9:12 am)**   
**To: tstark@secure.stark.net**   
**From: tmcgee@secure.stark.net**   
**Subject: RE:**

_Go away, Stark_

“Whatcha typing, McGoo?” Tony DiNozzo poked at Timothy McGee.

Tim rolled his eyes at the giant man-child as he responded, “Some old friends.”

**11/17/13 (9:15 am)**   
**To: tmcgee@secure.stark.net**   
**From: tstark@secure.stark.net**   
**Subject: RE: RE:**

_Rude._

Tim snorted in amusement as he deleted Tony’s message and opened up an old case report he had yet to finish. “Good morning, Tim.” Ziva called as she entered the bullpen.

“Morning, Ziva.” Tim replied, cutting over Tony’s complaints of her not telling him good morning. Tim continued to type away at the case report, while Tony started to make paper airplanes and attempt to land them on Tim’s desk and Ziva settled in at her desk before she, too, opened up an old case report. “Don’t you have work to do?” Tim asked after the fifth paper plane hit his computer.

“Nope!” Tony smiled cheekily and promptly lobbed another plane at Tim’s computer. Tim took a deep breath, sent a glare at Tony before he ignored his coworker and turning back to continue typing up his report, only to find that his computer had frozen once again.

“Damn it.” Tim muttered.

“Are you alright, Tim?” Ziva asked in concern, pausing her typing while Tony ignored them both and continued making his latest paper plane.

Tim looked over to Ziva briefly, “Yeah, my computer just froze for the third time today.” Tim hit the monitor, “Seventh time it’s done it since yesterday morning. God, I hate this HP crap, StarkTech doesn’t have this problem.” Tim grumbled out the last part, yet his coworkers still heard him.

“When have you used StarkTech?” Tony asked, “I thought only Stark’s employees and friends had access to it right now.”

“Yes, I too thought StarkTech was not going to be publically released until next year.” Ziva chimed in.

Tim blushed, “I went to Stark’s alma mater, remember? He likes to gift them with his tech for the classrooms.”

“Right.” Tony said, looking unconvinced with Tim’s answer, “Whatever you say, McGeek.”

**RECIEVED: 11/17/13 (9:45)**   
**FROM: Nat :)**

_ETA 15 min_

**SENT: 11/17/13 (9:46)**   
**To: Nat :)**

_Thanks_

“Well aren’t you just a little social bug today, McChatty.” Tony ribbed, “Girlfriend?”

Tim rolled his eyes, “A friend. Although I don’t see how it’s any of your business.” Tim glanced at his computer again and sighed when he saw that it was still frozen. While Tim worked on getting his computer unfrozen, Tony went back to making paper airplanes, only this time aiming for Tim’s trashcan.

A few minutes passed this way until Gibbs strode into the bullpen saying, “C’mon, conference room; Vance has us working a joint case with SHIELD. Dead Marines in New York and lots of ‘em too.” Gibbs didn’t wait for a response as he headed back up the stairs and into the conference room.

“He didn’t even slap me.” Tony said in disbelief as the three made their way to the conference room.

“He will if you keep acting stupid.” Ziva snarked, “And what it this ‘SHIELD’?”

“Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. It’s an organization of spies basically.” Tim replied, “Not really known publically. Though-” Tim laughed, “-they seem to have their logo plastered on everything.”

“And how do you know this, McShifty?” Tony asked his twitchy partner.

“That’s classified until I am ordered otherwise.” Tim answered stiffly, cursing himself for his slip. Tony and Ziva shared a look as they followed Tim into the conference room. The three seated themselves and waited in silence for the next five minutes before a NCIS secretary led two SHIELD agents in.  
As soon as the secretary left, the female agent approached Tim, who stood as she drew closer, and handed him a StarkPad, “Reporting in Agent McGee.”

Tim flipped on the StakPad and logged into the secure SHIELD/Stark server before replying, “Hello Agent Romanov, Agent Barton.” Turning to the NCIS director and agents, Tim introduced the two, “This is Agent Natasha Romanov and Agent Clint Barton, agents, and this is Director Vance, Special Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, and David.” He then turned back to Natasha, “What seems to be the problem that Agent Coulson couldn’t handle himself?”

“Agent Coulson seemed to be under the impression that the Director would like you home again.” Natasha replied.

Tim smiled, “Of course he would. Alright, let’s get this show on the road.” Tim turned once again towards the NCIS agents, “I would like to introduce myself, along with Agents Romanov and Barton as agents of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, or SHIELD as we prefer to be called.” Tim formally said.

“McGee, explain.” Vance demanded.

“Of course.” Tim replied casually, “Right out of college I was taken on as an agent with SHIELD and they sent me here after my time as an agent to work as a secure agent so I could help SHIELD keep tabs on anything that would be considered extraordinary or strange so that SHIELD could take care of the problem efficiently.” Tim gave Vance a slight smile, “All American agencies and most other agencies abroad have a secure agent within their midst.”

“And why isn’t the director?” Vance asked testily, the other NCIS agents starting to show signs of being uneasy with the situation.

Tim gave Vance an appraising look, “SHIELD, much like Tony Stark, does not like to share. And I am under contract not to divulge such secrets unless the other party is authorized to know.”

“Which we are now.” Vance said.

“Which you are now.” Tim conceded. He then took another moment to flick through the pages pulled up on the StarkPad before he continued on, “Besides, informing the agency that they have SHIELD agents in them would destroy the point of the mission. Now Agent Romanov if you could please inform us all of the situation in New York.”

Natasha gave Tim a small smile as she began the debrief, “After the Battle of New York, several new ‘super villains’ began popping up all over the map. The latest one, Doctor Steven Green, appears to have taken his anger out on a group of visiting Marines. The doctor seems to be in the wind and it’s unknown why he has targeted Marines. He has also attacked multiple Navy battleships prior to his New York attack.”

“So why do you need our help?” Gibbs asked, “SHIELD’s always been fine on its own before.”

“Director’s orders.” Natasha answered snappishly.

Clint murmured, “Natasha.”

Natasha took a deep breath before continuing, “There will be another debrief at SHIELD once we meet up with the rest of the team assigned to this case.” She then promptly turned on her heels and stalked out of the conference room.

“Helicarrier on the east lawn.” Clint told Tim as he followed Natasha out of the room.

Tim glanced at his strangely silent friends before telling Vance, “If your agents would like to grab their travel bags and meet SHIELD’s helicarrier on the east lawn we can head out to New York immediately.” Tim then gave Vance a polite nod as he left to go gather his bag.

“Vance?” Gibbs said.

Vance sighed wearily, “Take David, DiNozzo, Sciuto, Palmer, and Mallard and go. We’ll get the backups in here for the rest of the agents to work with and after this case is finished we’ll see where to go with McGee and this mess SHIELD’s made.”

“Whatever you say, Leon.” Gibbs replied before leaving to gather his bags and inform the other three NCIS employees of their case. Tony and Ziva quickly followed behind their leader to get ready to go to New York.


	2. Chapter Two

EN ROUTE TO SECURE NEW YORK SHIELD HEADQUARTERS   
17 NOVEMBER 2013

“Wait, wait, wait, tell me this again?” Abby exclaimed as she, Ducky, Palmer, and the three field agents made their way towards the east lawn. “Timmy’s with SHIELD?”

“That’s right, Abbs.” Gibbs said.

Abby pouted in confusion, “How could my sweet little Timmy possibly be part of that organization? He’s too kind for them!”

“I don’t know Abbs.” Gibbs said with a barely there sigh.

The group continued their walk in silence and they boarded the Helicarrier. “Welcome aboard.” Tim said. “You can put your bags here. Better buckle in, the flight will be a bit turbulent; Clint’s in the pilot seat.”

“Hey! I’m not that bad of a pilot, asshole!” Clint complained from the pilot’s seat, Natasha smirking from the co-pilot seat.

“You actually are that bad, Clint.”

“Nat!”

Natasha let her smirk grow as she casually buckled up. “You can be a pretty terrifying pilot. Surprised Cap hasn’t banned you from flying us around yet.”

“Oh fuck you.” Clint said before turning back to the command panel in a huff.

Tim laughed, “He’s actually an excellent pilot, but we all like to give him crap for the one time he flew the plane while high on cough syrup.”

“You let someone fly a plane while high on cough syrup?” Tony asked in surprise.

Tim shrugged, “He was the only one qualified to fly a plane at the time. It was either let him fly it or let our asses get blown up like sitting ducks. Of course now we always have at least two people qualified to fly a plane on a mission at all times.”

“SHIELD seems batshit crazy.” Tony snarked, “No offense.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes, “Yeah, we kind of are.”

“Okay, chuckleheads, buckle up!” Clint called.

“Yes, mom.” Tim snarked back.

“Yeah, yeah you’re really funny McGee. I wonder what Cap will say when he has to work with your sullen ass again.”

“He’ll probably faint from joy.” Tim quipped back.

“Boys, kindly shut up and let’s get going. We really need to be back soon. I want to eat dinner at the Tower tonight, Bruce is cooking.” Natasha commanded the two bickering boys.

“Oooh, Thai?” Tim drooled at the thought of Bruce’s cooking.

Natasha smiled, “Yeah, he’s cooking Thai noodles and some of that heavenly sauce.”

“Oh,” Tim moaned at the thought, “Don’t even tempt me.”

“God, you two could make a porno when you think of that man’s cooking.”

“You’re just jealous.” Tim snarked.

“Of food?” Clint snorted, “Yeah, I’m jealous of the food Bruce makes.” Clint continued as he lifted the Helicarrier off the ground.

Natasha turned back to Tim a few minutes into the flight, “Cap told me to give you this once we got in the air.”

“What is it?” Tim asked as he took the file from her.

“It’s the mission reports from when you were gone.”

“Ah.” Tim smiled at Natasha, “Thank you.”

“So, McGee, you’ve been with SHIELD a while…” Tony started.

“What are you implying?” Came Tim’s sharp response.

“Nothing! Nothing...Just making conversation.” Tony hastily responded.

Sensing his agent with his approach, Gibbs cut in, “What Tony was trying to say was, how did you get involved with SHIELD?”

“I already told you, Agent Gibbs, that SHIELD contacted me right out of college and I joined.”

“Of course.” Gibbs replied.

Ducky then decided to take matters into his own capable hands, “So, Timmothy, on what basis did SHIELD recruit you on?”

“At first it was just my computer skills, but all agents are required to go through a basic training in hand to hand as well as with some weaponry.” Tim replied.

“What weapons did you personally train with?” Ziva asked.

Tim smiled at his friend, “I chose handgun and archery. At the time I was obsessed with this videogame that was all about archery and the instructor was hot.”

“Aw, you telling stories about me, Timmy?” Clint cooed.

Tim snorted, “You wish, birdbrains, I was telling stories about Bishop.”

“Gross.” Clint said and turned back to piloting the plane.

“Bishop?” Gibbs queried.

“Another fantastic archer. She’s almost as good as Clint, but she tops the charts otherwise.” Tim answered, “Clint’s always had something over her and it frustrates her to no end.”

“She sounds lovely.” Ziva said with a small smile playing on her lips.

“She is.” Tim settled down farther into his seat, “Better get comfortable, we still have a little while to go.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had a reason better than 'college' for this taking so long to get updated! I do hope that you enjoy this little update. Please tell me if you see any glaringly obvious errors as I do not have a beta reader. And thank you all for your patience!! :)

The team settled down for the flight, the NCIS team looking rather uncomfortable while Tim looked at ease on the Helicarrier as he flicked through the files that Natasha had given him. “So can you tell us more about what you did at SHIELD or is that classified?” Abby poked at Tim. 

Tim sighed, “Yeah, I can tell you guys a bit more. What do you guys want to know?” 

“So you said that you were drawn into SHIELD for your computer and technical skills, what else did they have you doing?” Ziva asked.

“I was also trained in hand to hand combat, the basics, along with archery and a handgun. I’ve picked up quite a few of the other weapons. Working for SHIELD does that to a person. I also learned how to fly a small Helicarrier in case of emergencies or if one of the field agents is being rather lazy.” Tim grinned, “They wanted me to move over to field agent status, but I refused because I enjoyed working with computers so much. The director basically threatened me to work as a field agent or he’d send me to a post in Siberia. He’d do it too, trust me, there’s been plenty of agents transferred to the most undesirable places if they didn’t follow what he wanted.” 

“Wow, sounds like a hardass.” Tony quipped. 

Tim snorted, “You’re telling me. Fury lives up to his name. I didn’t actually move to field agent status, Coulson was my handler at the moment and he got me an in with being a handler. I transferred over to that unit and they put me on as a junior under Coulson for the Avengers Initiative and then transferred me to inside agent for a practical experience. I was only supposed to be at NCIS for two years, but I kept putting in a request for extension, you guys really have become like another family for me.” 

“Aww,” Abbie cooed, “I could start forgiving you.”

“Timothy, have you enjoyed the work you’ve done with SHIELD?” Ducky asks.

Tim takes a moment to consider his answer, “Working at SHIELD can be exhausting. They like to give you odd hours and put you on impossible assignments with only a day or less to complete. But it’s rewarding.”

“If you ever wanting to fully join NCIS, could you?” Gibbs gives Tim a considering look.

Tim sighs, “It would be hard to get a full transfer. SHIELD has this policy that once you’re an agent of SHIELD, you’re always one. As you get older you simply retire out of field work into a handler position or consultant position.” 

“So you’re stuck with SHIELD for life then?” Ziva asks in distaste.

“Basically.” Tim nods, “I could ask to be put on as a liaison between NCIS and SHIELD, but I could probably never be a working field agent. And I hate to break it to the Director, but SHIELD will send another agent to take over my position now that it’s blown.”

“Won’t NCIS just discover that the new agent is working for SHIELD?” Palmer asks in disbelief that NCIS could be infiltrated so easily.

Tim shook his head, “That won’t happen. SHIELD is very good at what they do and the chances of NCIS ever finding out without being told is nonexistent.”

“That’s really creepy.” Tony shuddered.

Tim chuckles, “That’s just SHIELD.” 

“Get ready for landing.” Clint called from the cockpit.

“Roger that.” Tim replies, “You might want to put on your harnesses, landing can be a bit rough.” 

“Where in the hell are we landing? We’re hovering over water, McGee!” Gibbs exclaims.

Tim rolls his eyes and laughs, “We’re over the main Helicarrier! It has reflective panels built in for stealth flying. Not like any other agency could ever track us.”

The NCIS team looked slightly green as the Helicarrier touches down on the now visible landing pad. At Tim’s urging they leave their bags on the transport Helicarrier and follow Tim through a series of bland looking halls to an equally bland looking meeting room. Natasha and Clint follow behind the NCIS group to make sure that none of them fell behind or got lost. 

“How can you tell the difference between any of these halls and rooms?” Tony asks, looking at the boring walls with distaste.

“After a while of living on the Helicarrier you get used to it.” 

“You live on this thing?” came Tony’s scandalized outcry.

“And it’ll be your home too until this case is solved.” Came the reply from an unfamiliar voice by a hidden entrance. 

“Phil.” Tim smiles at the newcomer.

Phil smiles back, “Tim. The rest of the Avengers should be here in a few minutes, the press conference is running a bit behind.” 

“Tony?” Tim asks in amusement, startling Tony. 

“Tony.” Phil agrees, “He can’t stop blabbering on about his ‘genius’ new suit.” 

Tim rolls his eyes, “And Bruce or Steve aren’t stopping him.” 

“Bruce is a little afraid to stop him and Steve is-”

“Right here, sorry, my ride was a little late. The agent thought that I needed to be here in another twenty minutes, not five minutes ago.” Steve Rogers aimed his excuse towards Phil, “It’s good to see you again, Tim!”

“You too, Steve.” Tim smiled, “How’s your artwork going?”

“Almost ready for a preview. Give it another month or so.” Steve replied, rolling his eyes. “Tony set the painting of him on fire somehow. I wasn’t really willing to ask how he managed to do that when it was in my art studio.” 

Tim smothered a giggle, “Only Stark could do something that stupid.” 

Steve nodded in agreement, “I’m just lucky he only set fire to one of my paintings. Even luckier it was the one I hated the most.” 

“Not because of the subject matter I hope.” Phil said with a coy smile.

Steve chuckled, “Would I purposely set the painting I hated out and happen to mention that it made him look like an eighty year old man.” 

“You didn’t.” Tim laughed.

“Oh, I did.” 

“Sabotaging your own art show, are we?” Natasha asks.

Clint smirks, “Well played.” 

“What are you talking about, of course I didn’t want to set back my art show so I could paint a new picture of Tony and add in one of Bucky.” Steve flippantly defended himself. The present Avengers and two SHIELD agents laughed at Steve’s ‘sneakiness.’ 

Tony Stark and Bruce Banner then walked into the room. “Who’s the band of bozos?” Stark snarked as he walked past the group from NCIS.


	4. Chapter 4

“Tony, be nice.”  Tim scolds. 

 

“Agent Junior!” Tony crows happily before latching onto Tim in an approximation of a hug. 

 

Tim smiles, “I’ve told you that my name is not Agent Junior.” 

 

Tony harrumphed, “Your name is Agent Junior, deal with it. Now who are the bozos?” 

 

Tim rolled his eyes, “These are the agents that NCIS sent over. Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, and David along with forensic scientist Abbie Sciuto, and MEs Mallard and Palmer.” 

 

“Hmmmm,” Tony hummed as he glanced over the NCIS group, “how boring.” 

 

“Tony.” Steve scolded Tony this time, earning a grateful look from both Tim and Phil. 

 

Phil smoothly continues, “How about we move this into the conference room.” 

 

The groups silently, well as silent as a group plus a hyperactive Tony Stark could be, walk into the conference room and settle themselves in for the briefing. “Director Fury and Agent Hill will be along in a few minutes.” Phil says before continuing, “Now, we’ve invited the NCIS team in to help us due to how Doctor Green seems to be specifically targeting Marines and seeing as how you are the Naval Criminal Services we thought it best to clue you in on all the Marine deaths.” 

 

“Do we know why he’s targeting Marines specifically?” Tim asks.

 

“We think it’s because his son was in the Navy and was KIA.” Hill answers as she and Fury enter the conference room. 

 

“Director.” Tim politely intones.

 

“Agent McGee, good to have you back with SHIELD.” Fury smiles at the younger agent. 

 

Tim smiles. “Thank you, Director. Hello Maria.” 

 

Hill gives Tim a small, secretive smile, “Tim.” 

 

“Get some, McRomance.” DiNozzo says under his breath, earning a head slap from Gibbs, who sat to his right. Ziva smirks at her teammate’s misfortune. 

 

“Anyways, Agent Romanov, if you could please escort Doctor Mallard and his assistant to the morgue that would be lovely. Agent Barton, please show Miss Sciuto to the lab where she will be working alongside Doctor Banner.” Phil directs the team. “If Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, and Gibbs would like to acompany Agent McGee he will show you the evidence room and you will be free to comb over any evidence that we have for this case. Please meet back here at 0800 tomorrow and we’ll go over what we have learned.” 

 

The three SHIELD agents nodded at Phil before leading their respective NCIS agents out of the room. “Steve,” Phil continues, “could you please go to the evidence bay with Tim and help the team go through the evidence. I think we’d all feel better if there were two SHIELD reps in the room.” 

 

Steve smiles at the agent, “Of course I can Phil.” Steve gives a polite nod to Hill and Fury before making his way out of the room and after Tim.

 

“Good job bringing McGee back to SHIELD, Coulson.” Fury compliments.

 

Phil shakes his head, “Of course. Just don’t let Tim find out the real reason you had us spill secrets.” 

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Fury responds before he exited the room, Hill close on his heels. 

 

“Well that wasn’t shady sounding at all.” Tony said from the corner of the room, somehow forgotten in all of the chaos.

 

“Just go do whatever, Stark. You’re not needed on this case.” 

 

“Rude.” Tony snarks, “You could always use my expertise.” 

 

Phil rolls his eyes, “If you insist on staying around, please go to Doctor Banner’s lab and help him and Miss Sciuto.” 

 

“Aye aye Agent sir!” Tony snaps a mocking salute accompanied by a cheeky grin as he bounces out of the room. 

  
Phil rubs at his head, a headache starting to form. “Lord help us all.” He mumbles as he leaves the conference room and sets course for his office, “Lord help us all.” 


	5. Chapter Five

In the evidence bay, the NCIS agents along with Steve and Tim were rummaging through piles of evidence left by Doctor Green. “He sure didn’t care about discretion.” DiNozzo grumbled as he threw yet another hat into the already precarious pile of them. 

 

“He’s a supervillain, Tony, what do you expect?” Tim asks. 

 

Steve rolls his eyes as he continues to sort through his pile of junk, “He’s not the worst villain that we’ve fought at least.” 

 

Tim nods in agreement, “Small mercies I guess. So how are you and the team, really?” Tim asks Steve. 

 

“We’re doing good.” Steve smiles at Tim, “mIss our favorite agent, but what can we do?” 

 

Tim smiles at Steve, ‘I’ll probably be coming home now. I’ll be able to take over for whatever poor agent is babysitting the Avengers.” 

 

Steve laughs, “Tony does enjoy running off SHIELD agents.” 

 

Tim nods his agreement. “It’s a terrible hobby of his.” 

 

Tim and Steve laugh over Tony while they continue to leisurely sort through the piles of evidence. The bay is quiet for a few minutes before a SHIELD agent comes running in, “There’s been another attack!” The agent breathlessly tells Tim, “Green has already fled the scene but he’s left behind another two casualties.” 

 

“Is the clean-up team on the way?” Tim asks. 

 

“Yes, sir.” The agent responds, “Would you like me to have them wait for you and the NCIS team to arrive on site before doing anything?” 

 

“Yes, I think that would be best. Where did this happen?” Tim responds. 

 

The agent smiles, “We have a jet ready for you and all the NCIS agents and medical team on the roof. The medical team is being led there as we speak by Doctor Banner.” 

 

“Thank you, Agent Collins, I can lead the group there myself. Please get me direct radio to the Director or Agent HIll and meet us on the roof in ten minutes.” 

 

“Of course, sir, right away.” The agent says before running off to complete the next task. 

 

Steve turns towards Tim, “would you like back-up?” 

 

Tim shakes his head, “Just make sure Tony stays in the building along with Barton. I’ll take Bruce with me and the NCIS team. We should be fine.” 

 

Steve claps a hand on Tim’s shoulder before departing the area to enlist Barton and Tony’s help in sorting through evidence while the other follow Tim out through the door and into the maze of hallways. Agents scramble out of Tim’s way as they see the look on his face. One brave agent approaches Tim with a tablet clutched in her hands. “Sir, I need you to sign off on this.” 

 

“What is it?” Tim asks a bit testily. 

 

‘The form saying that you are giving Captain rogers, Tony Stark, and Agent Barton access to the evidence bay while you’re away.” 

 

“And why does Agent Barton and Captain Rogers need permission to access the evidence bay?” Tim calmly asks, “Never mind, it’s Barton, I don’t need to answer that. Give it to me.” 

 

The agent hurriedly hands Tim the tablet and he quickly signs before handing back over to the agent, “Please make sure that Agent Romanov stays on base and helps keep Barton in line.” 

 

“Of course, sir.” The agent nods her agreement. 

 

“Thank you, Agent Bliss, that will be all.” 

 

The agent nods once more before hurrying off in the other direction, phone pressed against her ear as she goes. “How far up are you in the chain of command?” DiNozzo asks in wonder. 

 

“Far enough.” Tim replies as he keys in the access code for the roof. The group step into the elevator and spend a few tense, silent moments in the elevator before the step off onto the roof and make their way over to the jet. Agent Collins hurries over to Tim and hands him the requested object, “Thank you, Collins.” 

 

“It’s good to have you back, sir.” Collins says instead. 

 

Tim smiles at the younger agent, “It’s good to be back.” 


End file.
